A well-regulated power supply is a component of integrated circuits (ICs). If power is not well regulated, variations in voltage, current, and the like can cause semiconductor devices of an IC to operate outside of their desired operating ranges. To provide a stable voltage source, bandgap reference (BGR) circuits are widely used in ICs. A BGR circuit is a voltage reference circuit that produces a substantially fixed (constant) voltage regardless of power supply variations, temperature changes, and changes in circuit loading from on-chip or off-chip devices. For example, while outputs of other voltage supplies, such as a battery, may change significantly as a function of temperature, BGR circuits are substantially constant over temperature due to their design.